


The trouble with dating a writer

by TooManyGlowStix



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Oneshot, Short, Writer, i'm pretty proud of this actually, only slight cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooManyGlowStix/pseuds/TooManyGlowStix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's boyfriend, Gavin, is a writer, so it's not strange to come hom finding him in weird positions, but when he comes home to find Gavin laying naked on the coffe table he has to ask. <br/>~~~<br/>"What are you doing?" Michael raises an eyebrow at his naked boyfriend. It was a strange, but not unwelcome, sight.</p>
<p>	Gavin lets out a long, mournful, sigh as he sits up. "I have writers block again Michael, and I read on the Internet that being naked could help with it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The trouble with dating a writer

Michael hag gotten use to coming home to find his boyfriend fast asleep, head on his key board, the sentence he was typing unfinished, curser blinking rapidly on the screen. 

He had also gotten use to coming home to his boyfriend who had forgotten to eat because he was too focused on forming coherent sentences, something he could do better on the key board than he could in real life. 

Then, on some rare occasions Michael would come home to find his boyfriend in weird positions. Face down on the floor, against the wall doing a head stand., and on one occasion he was laying completely naked on top of their coffee table. 

"What are you doing?" Michael raises an eyebrow at his naked boyfriend. It was a strange, but not unwelcome, sight.

Gavin lets out a long, mournful, sigh as he sits up. "I have writers block again Michael, and I read on the Internet that being naked could help with it."

Michael laughs, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know what might help your writers block Gav?"

The brit's eyes widen at the thought of his boyfriend having the answer to his problem. "What?"

Michael sits down beside Gavin on the coffee table, putting an arm around him. "You could put your lack of clothes to good use and we could go to the bed room and fuck." He winks at the end of the suggestion, making the brit's face go red.

He pushes Michael away from him with a groan. "Mi-cool!" He whines, his voice carrying through the entire house. "I'm serious! If I don't finish this book by next month Lindsay will kill me! then I'll go broke! Then you'll dump me because you'll realize you can do better! Then I'll be all alone in the world!"

Michael sits back, looking stunned. "You mean. . .I can do better than you?" He asks, bursting into laughter after a playful shove from his partner. 

"Mi-Cool! Seriously!" 

Michael stands up, rubbing Gavin's hair playfully before kissing the top of his head. "You'll figure it out Gav, and it'll be a best seller like all of your books are. You're an amazing writer, and even if you don't meet deadline I'm sure Lindsay can sweet talk everyone into giving you an extension." He starts towards the kitchen. "And even if you did loose your job and we had to depend on my mere minimum wage salary we'd be fine, and I wouldn’t leave you. Now, before this conversation gets too serious and mushy I'm going to go make you some hot chocolate. Then you're going to watch some mind numbing television while I make you a grilled fucking cheese because you probably haven't eaten yet."

Gavin gives a guilty smile while his boyfriend continues. 

"Then we're both going to go to the bedroom and take a nap. Okay?"

Gavin nods, smiling at how much his boyfriend cares, and before he leaves he's sure to thank him. "Thank you mi-cool, love you!" 

Michael laughs as he leaves, "Love you too idiot!" He calls out over his shoulder, only laughing harder at the squeaks Gavin sends to protest that he's not an idiot. Because he is an idiot, and idiot writer, but he's Michael's idiot writer.


End file.
